The present invention relates to an improved mechanism for flatly winding a fishline on a fishing reel through the action of a reciprocating cam shaft.
In a conventional fishing reel, a slider having a fishline guide portion is engaged in a reciprocating cam shaft and fitted on a guide sleeve disposed around the shaft, so that the slider can be reciprocated, as described in the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 16377/84 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
Since the notched end portion of the guide sleeve of the conventional fishing reel is directly engaged in the engagement hole of the frame of the reel to support the sleeve, there are problems that it is difficult to support the sleeve so as to prevent the playing thereof to guide the slider on the sleeve to smoothly reciprocate the slider, and a resistance acts to the reciprocating cam shaft due to the torque of the sleeve so as to hinder the smooth rotation of the shaft.